I Want You She's So Heavy
by Glorious Clio
Summary: Final installment of the "Fab Four" challenge. Rated M for smut.


I Want You (She's So Heavy)

Part of the "Fab Four" challenge. Marriaya, my beta challenged me to write Robin/Marian or Will/Djaq stories using five different Beatles songs that she picked. I own nothing.

Rated M. Be kind, this is my first real attempt at smut. Which ever couple you like. When ever you like, where ever you like. I left it open.

o0O0o

_I want you…._

Who spoke? It didn't matter. The words crackled in the air between them, heavy, intense.

His fingers slid through her hair. She was feeling daring, slid her hands slowly up his thighs, and was secretly thrilled when he responded by biting her lower lip Lips met, then traveled elsewhere, exploring places that were hidden from the light of day. With slowness that drove her mad, he moved his hands up to cup her breasts. Immediately her nipples hardened under his gentle caress. The candle sputtered in the dark room, briefly illuminating the bold nakedness of their skin; the curve of his shoulder, the roundness of her nipple in his mouth, even as their eyes closed with pleasure.

_I want you so bad…._

She gave herself completely to him, though it did not feel like a sacrifice. The lights, the colors, the heat of the moment flooded her mind. They all blurred together in a heated rush of pleasure and sensation. He was slowly, deliberately driving her toward madness, but they were moving so quickly, that even if she wanted it to stop, she could not have.

_I want you so bad, it's driving mad…._

"Oh God," the words tore from her lips as his hand moved lower, as his fingers pushed inside her. Firelight kissed the skin of her bare neck as she leaned her head back in pleasure.

The whispers got more heated, more intense. Desire clouded their vision, hands left trembling flesh in their wake, aching for more. He felt nothing but the heat of her skin against his, the rake of her fingernails down his back. The pain burned along his flesh but distracted him from the ache in his groin that seemed would never be alleviated.

_I want you…._

The pair collapsed onto the straw mattress, even as their passion rose to the heavens. As they fell, he caught her head with his hand, and kissed her deeply, more deeply than he thought possible.

"Now, please." Her voice was desperate, ragged in her throat, "Now. I want you." She grinded herself against him urgently, squirming in her impatience. With a small smile, he kissed her once, gently, and then pushed inside of her. Heaven exploded behind her eyelids. Her body opened willingly to his, a night blooming blossom, blurring the physical borders between them as she arched her back into him.

_I want you so bad…._

He started out slowly, breathing deeply with each thrust into her, inhaling the scent of her hair with each gasp. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you, I love you." The words flowed together as he lost himself inside her.

"Faster," she moaned, jutting her hips in an erratic rhythm. She'd abandoned all hope of slow and sweet as the need for satisfaction, the need for passion consumed her.A cry drifted from her lips as she felt herself drawing nearer to the edge ofbliss. Moans and sighs of love, whispers of desire, the name of their lover were sweet on their lips as they tasted the other. Each taste only served to whet the other's appetite. It was a moveable feast, their raging appetites sending them from one edge of the bed to the other. The silent swirling sheets were the only witness to their ardor.

Her hands were everywhere at once as she straddled him, worshiping him as her lips trailed hot, wet kisses down his chest and back up again. Her weight against his was heavy, intense, luscious. His only wish was to somehow get even closer to her, her warmth, her soul. To be further inside her then he already was.

_She's so heavy…._

They fell into a messy half found, half ancient rhythm, matching each other. Advancing, retreating, giving, receiving, responsive to the other's needs and desires. It seemed to last forever, and yet, their passion soon peaked together in one glorious golden moment...

...and the lovers floated gently back to earth, wrapped up in each other, tight as a secret, breathing the same breath and dreaming the same dreams.


End file.
